massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Krimus Garfron
Krimus Garfron was a batarian warlord and revolutionary based on the space station Omega. Throughout his life, he was a violent savage who was feared by his enemies and praised by his men as a leader. He quickly became the leader of a large band of batarians known as the Sons of Omega, numbering what the Alliance estimated to be at least thirteen thousand strong and spread out across the Omega Nebula, attacking merchants, Blue Suns, and even Alliance ships. At his peak, the Alliance considered him one of the biggest threats to their security. He believed that the batarians were the chosen race destined to lead the galaxy. Because of this he organized every batarian he could for a crusade. In it he took control of an Alliance warship executing its commanding officer. After his victory, he returned to Omega for celebration and to rally his soldiers before his planned attack on the Citadel in which he thought could succeed. During this celebration he became drunk and made off with an asari prostitute he walked out of the nightclub he was in and was shot dead by the OATH sniper Jonah Richardson, ending his life and his crusade. Early life-The Sons of Omega Garfron was born into poverty on the space station Omega. At a young age he was influenced by the teachings of Da'rak Unchoten, a radical batarian supremacist. A former governor of the Hegemony's colony on Zak'kon, Unchoten claimed to have discovered the existence of a powerful weapon on Zak'kon that would enable the Batarian Hegemony to be eliminate the human presence in the Terminus systems and claim a place in the Citadel Council. Though even the Hegemony disowned him, he continued to preach, and the myth of the "Weapon of Zak'kon" influenced a number of batarians, including the young Garfron. In youth, Garfron was described as a savage and brute, often relying on force to get his way. He was also noted for lack of intelligence; his IQ was reportedly lower than that of the average batarian. However, his brute force and devotion to Unchotenism gained him influence with his fellow batarians. He was fir st hired by the Blue Suns as a mercenary. On his first operation, he was ordered to raid an Eclipse warehouse with what was believed to be the home of a stolen Alliance warhead. It was supposed to be a hit and run operation, but it turned into an invasion, with Garfron allegedly taking out fifty Eclipse guards and walking out of the warehouse unharmed and with the warhead. The action got him noticed by his commander and Garfron was soon promoted quickly in the Blue Suns and became a hero to his fellow soldiers. After two years of working as a hired gun Garfron decided it was time to expand his power. He was very influential in his branch of the Blue Suns and led an attempted civil war against them that lasted three days. The battle was quickly crushed by forces loyal to Omega's "queen", Aria T'Loak, but Garfron's faction suffered fewer losses, and he emerged as the new leader of the Blue Suns in Omega. Not satisfied with being the leader of the Blue Suns, he decided to make his own faction, the Sons of Omega. The Sons of Omega Garfron, now leading a mercenary group turned his eyes on the stars, mainly the Omega Nebula. Using his ideas of Unchotenism he quickly recited many young batarians eager for a chance to fight for the citadel in Garfron's promised crusade. In six months over 3,000 batarians were at his command. He began pirate attacks on merchant and Blue Sun ships with the ultimate goal of striking Citadel space. In three years eighteen merchant ships, all human had been raided. Soon the Alliance Admiral Farnsworth took notice of Garfron's actions and started a campaign against him. It started with the first of three assassination attempts on Garfron's life. It involved trying to set his normal wine on fire using potassium however it failed as he managed to realize the new bartender and had him drink the wine first setting the man on fire. After the attempt Garfron used it to gain sympathy for him drawing more batarians to his cause. It was two months later when Garfron's fleet finally met the Alliance. A small Alliance frigate, the SSV Charleston, was escorting a merchant freighter before it was attacked by Garfron's pirates he led the attack himself charging into the frigate overpowering over 30 men till his men reached the bridge. Being defended by only a handful of guards they were easily overtaken all the officers were either killed or held captive for ransom save for one. Cmdr. Fritz, who had fought valiantly on the Skyllian Verge was on the ship. Knowing of his status and actions against the batarians, Garfron had him tied to a post and start a video recording. In it he stood in front of the camera preaching of how the Council and Alliance were blind and how his species were the rightful rulers of the galaxy. After his speech he walked to the post where Fritz was and shot him. The Alliance furious with Fritz's death tried again to kill him this time using his love of asari prostitutes to get him to hire an asari who was secretly an Asari Commando. He took her to his mansion prepared for a night of pleasure when she ambushed him with a knife in his bedroom he managed to fight her off and shoot her with a Carnifex Hand Cannon. After her death he sent the body to the council. Who was now furious. Unknown to him however was that he had attracted the attention of the Office of Alliance Territorial Hegemony, also calle the OATH. One night when he was drunk and with another prostitute he was killed by a round to the throat he died instantly. With his death the Unchotenkism crusade as well as the Sons of Omega died. The alliance recaptured much of their former territory and the surviving Sons of Omega went into a bloody civil war for control in the end of the thirteen thousand men Garfron controlled less than one hundred were left. His legacy ended there and he became a thing of stories told to frighten children rather than a batarian remembered for his ideals like he always wished to be. Behind the Scenes Garfron drew much inspiration from the Call of Duty 4 character Khaled Al-Asad who also took power through a bloody struggle and believed he was on a crusade. Also his quote is similar to the one that Al-Asad says before killing Al-Fulani Category:Batarians Category:Foxtrot12 Category:Males Category:Former Blue Suns Category:Mercenaries Category:Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Crime-lords